Unexpected
by Thisideup
Summary: When Usagi is killed in battle, her soul is incarnated into the body of a magic wielding girl named Yuri Kazado. Now Yuri and the senshi must save the world from the threat of destruction...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own SailorMoon, but I do own Yuri so if you want to borrow her, ask alright?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Usagi, Look out!"  
  
Usagi looked up to see a large youma racing towards her. Grunting, she jumped to the left. Too late she realized her mistake.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Usa, you're gonna be fine, you'll be okay," Mamoru whispered softly.  
  
She knew he was lying, the tears in his eyes and the utter anguish in his voice told her that her wound was deadly. The youma attack had been skillfully planned. They had expected her to jump to the side and the more dangerous youma had been waiting for her. Her side was bleeding profusely where the claws had entered her body. She may have recovered from that, but the claws had been tipped in a very fast acting poison. It was deadly if it entered the bloodstream. Judging from the amount of blood flowing from her wound, Usagi guessed it had. She raised a hand and gently touched Mamoru's face.  
  
"Mamo-chan," she said quietly, "Please don't lie to me, I am going to die."  
  
"Usagi-chan," came a broken whisper from her right.  
  
She looked up, her blue eyes meeting crimson.  
  
She held out a hand, "Chibi-Usa," she whispered, a small smile touching her face.  
  
"Mama!" The girl exclaimed, rushing into her arms.  
  
Usagi enfolded the girl in a large, yet somewhat weak, hug.  
  
"Oh, Chibi-Usa," she murmured, her own voice breaking as her eyes filled with warm tears, "Please, don't cry."  
  
Mamoru reached down and stroked a hand along Chibi-Usa's hair.  
  
"Chibi-Usa," he said, "Can I speak to Usako for just a moment," he paused, "Please?"  
  
The young girl nodded, wiping tears from her eyes before standing and walking solemnly, if brokenly, into Setsuna's arms.  
  
"Usako," he began, "If you, if you," his voice broke.  
  
"Die?" she supplied, "Say it Mamo-chan, 'If I die.'"  
  
"Alright, if you die," he swallowed hard, "So will she, she is from the future, she can't live without you."  
  
Usagi nodded, "I know," she met his eyes, "That's why I need you to promise me that you will find a way to keep her alive until I find a way to live."  
  
"Usa, I don't think, I mean, it's just not possible."  
  
"It's not possible for cats to talk either. Or for a sixteen year old to be the undefeated champion of the world as we know it. But somehow, it has happened," she took a deep breath and flinched, pain washing over her features for the first time since she was cut, "I love that girl, probably as much as I love you, so please, Mamo-chan, find a way for her."  
  
"I promise Usako, I swear it on my love for you and the fate of this world."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Senshi," she said, addressing the nine girls standing near them, "I need you to be strong, I'll find my way back to you, but until then, you'll have to do this without me."  
  
She coughed, covering her mouth with one pale hand to hide the blood.  
  
"I love you guys, don't forget me, okay?"  
  
"Never Usagi-chan," Rei said, "No one could ever forget you. We'll find a way to get you back, even if it takes the rest of our lives."  
  
"Thank you, Rei-chan, now I must ask a favor of you," she smiled softly, "I need you to be the leader for a while. Just like you've always wanted, huh?"  
  
The senshi of fire brushed tears from her amethyst eyes as she nodded, "Yeah, like I always wanted."  
  
"Setsuna," she whispered, motioning to the senshi of time, "Take care of my baby alright; I'll find out if you don't. So take real good care of her."  
  
Suddenly, a small black bundle of fur leaped into her arms.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Luna exclaimed, "Oh, Usa, I'm so sorry I was harsh on you, if I had known that-"  
  
"That I would die? You would treat me the same way. Luna, you helped make me who I am today, I love you. I love you all."  
  
Haruka kneeled next to her and put a hand on Mamoru's shoulder.  
  
"Odango...Princess, we'll do our best without you," she paused before smiling unsteadily, "It just won't be the same without the ear breaking wails."  
  
Usagi laughed, "Gods, I'll miss you guys."  
  
"We'll miss you too, Usa," Ami whispered.  
  
"Goodbye," Usagi smiled.  
  
Then, leaning up slowly, she kissed Mamoru and breathed her final breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright I know that was really short but it was only the prologue thingie. The rest of the stories will have longer chapters. Sorry! R+R please! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own SailorMoon...I do however own Yuri so back off!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"My dear Serenity," came a familiar voice.  
  
"Mother!" Usagi exclaimed as she rushed into her mother's arms. "Oh, I've missed you!"  
  
Serenity chuckled, "And I you, my little Bunny," she paused, "I am afraid that you must now make a choice."  
  
"A choice? What kind of choice?" Usagi questioned.  
  
"Do you wish to return to your friends and your lover or do you wish to remain here with me?"  
  
Serenity watched as her daughter's face became sad and her eyes distant.  
  
"Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered.  
  
"If you return, it will not be easy. You will not look the same, you will have to convince them that it is you," Serenity stated solemnly.  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
Sighing, Serenity laid a hand lovingly on Usagi's cheek, "Your soul will have to enter into another's body, one that is compatible with your soul."  
  
Usagi looked away, "Will I be able to fight?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes," Serenity answered.  
  
The blonde turned back, "I will do whatever it takes to return to them. Anything, I promised."  
  
"Very well," Serenity sighed, "I will miss you, but you will be with me again."  
  
"Whose body will I be entering?"  
  
"Her name is Yuri Kazado," the queen said, "You will have to enter through her subconscious."  
  
Usagi took a deep breath, "I'm ready."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Who are you?" Yuri whispered.  
  
The girl before her giggled, brushing some of her long hair behind her shoulder. Her big blue eyes danced with mischief and her pink lips were curled into a playful smile.  
  
"My name is Usagi," she said, extending a hand, "Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"I know, Yuri, right?" she grinned, "I hear you have a special...talent."  
  
Yuri blinked in surprise, "What? How do you know about my magic?"  
  
Usagi grinned, "You'll find out soon enough," her face took on a serious expression, "Yuri, I am going to have to do something to you that will, without a doubt, change you. You will be in a great deal of danger from here on out but," Usagi smiled a soft reassuring smile, "I know you can handle it."  
  
"What are you-?" Yuri's question was cut off as a bright light surrounded Usagi.  
  
When the light dimmed Yuri looked up and gasped. Two more people stood next to Usagi, only they looked to be only different forms of the same person. On the left a girl about the same age as Usagi with silver hair in the same strange style and the same blue eyes stood regally in a long, elegant silver-white dress. The way she stood, Yuri guessed she was a princess or something close to it. On the right stood Japan's favorite super-heroine, SailorMoon. Yuri gasped.  
  
"You're SailorMoon?!" she exclaimed accusingly.  
  
Usagi nodded, "I am, these are the three forms of myself. My past self, Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium, and SailorMoon, the undefeated champion of Justice."  
  
"That's all fine and great and all, but what does this have to do with me?" Yuri asked, irritated.  
  
SailorMoon laughed nervously, "Well see, we were sort of killed in battle."  
  
Yuri rolled her eyes, "So?"  
  
This time Serenity answered, "Basically what they have been trying to say is that in order to save the world, our souls must be incarnated into another body. You are that other body."  
  
Yuri groaned, "Great, just great. That means I'm gonna have to try to save this horrid race you call humanity doesn't it?"  
  
All three looked surprised.  
  
"I, um, yes?" Usagi answered, obviously flustered.  
  
I sighed, "Fine, not like I have much to lose."  
  
Once again shock washed over their faces.  
  
"I love being unpredictable," Yuri stated, "Well, what do I do?"  
  
"Nothing," Serenity answered.  
  
Yuri raised and eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, "Do as you will."  
  
All three approached her, each placing a hand on the middle of her forehead. Light flared and Yuri's forehead began to burn.  
  
"What's-?" Yuri's question was cut off as white hot agony flooded her senses.  
  
She screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes I am aware of how short of chapters I'm writing...no I don't really car. I like it stopping there. The next chapter has a little action. Don't forget to Review!! Laterz!  
  
~*Usagi*~ 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own SailorMoon. I do own Yuri and Sasuke however so don't steal them alright? Thank you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuri shot up in bed, her body covered in sweat and her chest heaving. She brushed her raven hair away from her forehead.  
  
"Holy shit," she murmured.  
  
She glanced at the clock.  
  
"I still have twenty minutes before I have to get up...oh well, I'm awake anyway."  
  
She stood and padded over to the mirror. She looked into the mirror and gasped. Her own reflection was joined by that of an extremely sleepy Usagi.  
  
"What the hell?!" Yuri exclaimed.  
  
Usagi's reflection smiled groggily at her, "Ohayo."  
  
Yuri spun around before turning and staring amazedly into the mirror.  
  
"Where are you?" she demanded.  
  
Usagi laughed, "Don't you remember? I've joined with you," she paused, "You do remember don't you?" she asked, her voice filling with panic.  
  
Yuri nodded that she did, "I thought it was just some wacky dream...oh well, whatever. I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry up."  
  
Usagi giggled, "I'm always late!" she exclaimed cheerily.  
  
A yawn escaped her.  
  
"Are you gonna be late for school?" Usagi questioned.  
  
Yuri shook her head, "We're on break."  
  
Usagi's look of carelessness turned to one of alarm, "That's not possible! What's the date?"  
  
"December twenty-second," Yuri answered, "Why?"  
  
"But I could have sworn that I'd only been gone a day at most..." Usagi whispered, "Yuri, can you please make a quick stop at the Hikawa Shrine? Please?"  
  
Yuri nodded, "Yeah, why not, I should be done at the dojo at about 10:00, is that alright?"  
  
"Hai," Usagi answered before her reflection faded from the glass.  
  
Yuri blinked, then turned and walked to the closet, pulling out a pair of loose red pants and a tight black tank top that showed off her toned stomach nicely. She brushed her hair, pulling into a braid that fell to the bottom of her back. Pausing, she surveyed herself in the mirror. Her hair was pitch black, bangs hung messily into big golden eyes which had, throughout everything, kept their lively spark and lust for life. Her body was tone and tan, her curves, feminine in every way, only added to the mysteriously dangerous look about her. She grinned devilishly at her reflection.  
  
"Ok, now where did I put my jacket?" she mumbled to herself, glancing around the room.  
  
Her eyes came to rest on a black jacket lying on the ground near her closet. She retrieved her jacket, tying it around her waist, grabbing her keys and rushing out the door, locking it behind her. She walked quickly to the stairs, nearly running down them. When she reached the lobby of her apartment building, she turned, heading towards the garage. Lost in her thoughts, Yuri didn't notice the tall ebony haired man striding towards her until it was too late.  
  
"Nani?!" Yuri exclaimed as she fell backwards.  
  
She collided with hard, cold cement.  
  
She groaned before standing and gathering the things scattered around them.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and," she paused, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," the man answered, standing.  
  
'Mamo-chan?' Yuri heard Usagi whisper.  
  
~*~  
  
Mamoru watched in awe as the girl's eyes changed from a deep golden to a sapphire blue.  
  
"Mamo-chan," came a familiar voice.  
  
His eyes widened, "Usako?"  
  
The familiar blue eyes filled with tears as she launched herself into his arms.  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan!" she sobbed, "I'm so sorry I haven't been here. I didn't realize how long...it seemed like only a few hours..."  
  
Her sobs were cut off as Mamoru hugged her gently to him, placing a finger over her lips.  
  
"You're here now, that's all that matters," he whispered.  
  
"It's not that simple, this is a borrowed form," she explained, "I can only do this every so often and it's still Yuri's body."  
  
Mamoru nodded, "I know, but you're alive. You have no idea how much we've missed you."  
  
Usagi tilted her head so that their eyes met, "Mamo-chan, don't tell the others yet, I want to. Please?"  
  
He nodded, "Alright."  
  
She smiled and brushed her lips softly across his before pulling out of his arms and stepping back.  
  
"I love you, Mamo-chan," she murmured.  
  
"I love you, too, Usako," he answered quietly.  
  
The blue faded slowly back to gold as Yuri once again regained control of herself.  
  
"So you must be Usagi's..." she paused, "Boyfriend...lover...what?" Yuri asked, golden eyes studying him intently.  
  
A slight flush graced his cheeks, "Boyfriend," he stated, "Chiba Mamoru. And you are?"  
  
She grinned confidently, "Kazado Yuri. Look, I'd love to stay and talk but I'm already late. Do you live in this building?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I'm in apartment 222," she stated, "If you want to talk just stop by later. I'm not guaranteeing I'll be there, but that's where I sleep."  
  
She turned, casting another smile over her shoulder before walking away into the damp darkness of the parking garage.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yuri wiped the sweat from her brow, her breathing ragged as she crouched in a ready position. The man across from her straightened and lowered his sword.  
  
"You are amazing, Yuri," he stated.  
  
Yuri straightened flashing him a cocky grin, "You're just realizing this?"  
  
He laughed, "No, just voicing it for the fifth time this week."  
  
Yuri grinned at him, "You're still better than I am, Sasu-kun."  
  
Sasuke smiled, brushing a stray lock of silver hair from his crimson eyes, "I'm also nineteen, two years older than you. Not to mention that I've been training in swordsmanship for nearly sixteen years, you've only been at it for what, five?"  
  
'Yuri-chan! You promised to take me to the shrine!' a voice whispered in her mind.  
  
Yuri sighed, 'I know, Usagi-chan.'  
  
She walked over to the wall, placing her sword in its sheath and propping it against the wall.  
  
She smiled at Sasuke, "I have to go. I'm supposed to be somewhere soon. I'll see you tomorrow, Sasu-kun."  
  
Sasuke grinned and waved as she turned and rushed down the steps, hopping onto her motorcycle and pulling on the helmet. She turned the keys and opened her mind so that Usagi's thoughts could guide her.  
  
'Turn right here, then left at the next street. It should be on the left.'  
  
Yuri stopped in front of a set of stairs leading up to the shrine. She parked her bike and left her helmet on the seat. Then she turned and walked up the steps. As she neared the top, muffled voices drifted out to her.  
  
"No, Mako-chan...and then you take the three..." the words were lost in the soft breeze.  
  
'Ami-chan,' Usagi's voice whispered in her mind, 'Go into the room and ask them if the senshi meeting has started yet.'  
  
Yuri shrugged as she approached the room. She knocked and, before waiting for an answer, slid the door open and stepped inside.  
  
"I didn't miss the meeting, did I?" Yuri questioned, a smirk spreading on her face, "The senshi meeting that is."  
  
Four pairs of eyes widened at that comment.  
  
"Who are you, and how do you know about...that," the raven haired girl demanded.  
  
'Rei-chan!' Usagi breathed happily.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ohayo, Rei-chan," came a familiar voice.  
  
The priestess watched as golden eyes changed to cerulean blue.  
  
"Still as mean as ever, except now, you can't call me Odango! I'm not wearing them."  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Rei whispered.  
  
A bright smile broke out on the girl's face, "Did 'ya miss me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, that was a little longer than the last chapters so don't give me grief over the length! If you liked it, review it, if you didn't, don't flame me but tell me what stunk about it and I'll see what I can do about it! Ja ne! 


End file.
